


Fruitful Feline

by West_Way



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Erik Killmonger, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Way/pseuds/West_Way
Summary: T'challa is an omega slut. Loves everything about sex and breeding. And when Erik comes around, he plans on making a baby daddy out of him.





	Fruitful Feline

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some slack. It's probably bad but eh, it could be worse.

"I'm putting you on birth control and that's final!" T'Chaka barked. His omega son groaned and rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall. 

It was his second pregnancy and once again he had no idea as to who the father was. Despite his family's wealth, power, and formal attitudes, T'challa was a very sexual being. Like most omegas, he suffered through the unrelenting burn of heat every month. However, unlike others who shield themselves, T'challa makes sure he's out and gaining all the attention to get dominated and pregnant. 

"I'm simply doing as my body wishes Baba." He said in a sarcastic voice. 

If it were a cartoon, T'Chaka's face would be burning red and steam would blow from his ears. How dare his son be so rebellious!? 

"T'challa-" 

"Why does it matter anyway? You'll make me give this one up for adoption anyway." T'challa snapped before his father could utter another sentence. The elder man gave a sigh and rubbed his temple. 

" What am I going to do with you?" He muttered. 

"Make me go to my quarters and snatch some of my privileges away." T'challa said with a bit of bite before flicking his tongue and heading towards his room. As he made his way through the large mansion, the servants and workers glanced at him. He was only a few weeks but he already had the scent of pregnancy coming from his body. And he liked it.Finally reaching his room he threw himself on his bed and sighed. More than likely his curfew would be shrunk from 12 pm to 10 pm. Like that would stop him from getting pregnant again. 

 

T'challa sat up and gave a smile as he rubbed his stomach a bit. He was rather intreged by the full feeling of carrying for another and creating life. After all, that was his main purpose in this world as an omega. Breeding was also highly arousing to him. Even though his family tree typically only had up to three children at most, T'challa knew that he would ultimately break that cycle soon. After all, he was only just turning 23 and he plans on more in the future.

As he sat there his phone buzzed against the nightstand next to his bed. Leaning he unlocked it before giving a smirk. 

'He's pregnant again' 

'Money boy got knocked up...again' 

'Mega shout out to who ever knocked him up!' 

The messages kept coming and T'challa liked it. He liked that his followers knew about his fruitful nature and fertility. It added a sense of power to himself. 

For the next few hours and he stayed in his room and laid about, occasionally opening a testing book or two just for shits and giggles. That was until he got a ding and a DM. 

"McDonald's @ 7 tomorrow' 

T'challa's grin grew. 

································ 

Erik tapped his fingers against the table top as he looked around. The alpha was anxious to see his childhood friend after soon long of being apart. They were so close that they even started calling each other cousins, despite no blood relations. 

His nose was filled with a mixture of different scents and it was hard to try and pin point which was which.

Turning over his phone he saw that it was 7:45 already and still no sign of his friend. Clicking his tongue he gave a frown and was about to start leaving when a very present scent hit him. It hit everyone as he noticed that many lifted their noses as well. He turned his head and was shocked at what he saw. 

It was T'challa, tight yoga pants and a top. He looked rather pleased with himself and when he saw Erik a large grin grew. Erik watched every step he took as if looking away would break an illusion. He bit his lip as T'challa finally walked past, a gust of musk hitting him. 

 

_"He's fucking pregnant."_

Erik thought as he crossed his legs a bit. To an alpha, a pregnant omegs was the hottest thing. It was proof that they were fertile and active and were fucked hard enough to bear children. And by the looks of the lack of a mark on his neck, T'challa was a free roaming one. Erik looked around for a moment as if he were trying to think of something and drain the lewd thoughts and feelings from himself. 

"So, how's life been treating you?" T'challa spoke up in an innocent tone. Erik turned to face him again and this time he leaned back a bit and gave a face to show off his confidence. 

"Good. Shits been a breeze in school, ya know?"

"Yeah, I heard that you're attending MIT, correct?" T'challa asked with interest, making sure to flutter his eyes a bit. Erik gulped but held a straight face.

"Yeah. So far I'm getting these high scores left and right no problem. But how you been?"

"Fine I guess. Just doing the usual. Studying, eating, getting pregnant." T'challa gave a smile as he said the last word and the reaction he got from his childhood companion. 

"I..I hear ya." Erik stuttered. Had T no shame? The two talked for a while till the clock struck 10:30 and T'challa's phone buzzed with the icon of his father. 

"Ugh, I have to go. When can I see you again?" T'challa asked as they walked out to the parking lot. Erik bit his lip and frowned. 

"I don't know. I've been really deep in my studies and this is one of the few times I'm free. Sorry."

"No need to apologize," T'challa said as they reached his car. Before he got in he leaned to Erik's ear and gave it a quick kiss. "Till then, I'll be waiting~" He got in the car and drove off before Erik could blink out of his flustered state. 

~one year later~

Erik stood at the door of the large mansion with much tension. He had gotten a written invitation in the mail and since it was his free time again he decided to spend it out here. He looked around and saw the various statues and symbols of panthers that decorated the outside. 

Even though he was wearing a hoodie and jeans, he tried to still look as appropriate as he could.

"Name your business?" A guard snarled. Her head was completely shaved and her face held nothing but hardness. Even though he was an alpha himself, Erik couldn't help but shiver a bit.

"I got this letter to come." He handed it to her. She snatched it from and read the paper. Giving s grunt she gave it back and stepped aside. 

"This way."

 

As they walked through the manor Erik's eyes widened. It was so huge and beautiful. Countless paintings of African landscapes and former family members he assumed. He was so invested that he didn't notice that the guard had stopped walking and stood next to a door.

"Sorry." He said sheeply as he stood across from the door. "Do I just-"

"You may enter. Okoye you are dismissed." The voice came from behind the door as it opened slightly. The guard listened and walked away. Erik gulped as he got the closer the smell of temptation hit his nose.

"H-hey T." 

"Don't be nervous, come sit down." T'challa voice was very smooth and inviting, and for a momemt Erik felt himself relax. He gave an uneased grin as T'challa patted a spot next to him.

"How's it been?" Erik asked as he sat down. He held back a yelp as T'challa run his hand against Erik's arm. 

"Rather lonely. Baba gave up baby June back to Wakanda like my first." He gave a sigh and soon leaned his head against Erik's. Erik grew stiff for a brief second. "I needed someone to help me recover from this sadness and only you came to mind." 

"I'm glad I could be someone to cheer you up. Is there anything I coul-"

"There's something you can do that would be just wonderful!" T'challa cheered, standing up and walking towards his door. Erik took this moment to scan the room. The bed was dead center and across from it was a flatscreen tv. There was a desk near the windows and two sets of shelves housing many books. He snapped from this observant state as he heard the click of the door locking. 

"Um, T..." Before Erik could begin a new sentence, T'challa was already upon him, pouncing the alpha against the bed and began to assault his neck accordingly.

"Ch-challa what are you d-doing?" Erik asked, too confused to try and get the eager omega off of him. He contained a moan as he felt T'challa grind above him.

"I want to be full again Erik~ I want big strong alpha semen in me.~" 

Erik felt his heart jump into his throat. At this he sat up and tried to remove the lust bound male, but to no avail as T'challa wrapped his limps around his body.

"I can't! I may be an alpha but I'm not getting you pregnant!" Erik shouted at him, hoping that maybe someone would hear them. T'challa smirked and reached behind Erik and grabbed a lone tie. As much as Erik struggled, he couldn't be free of T'challa hold. In a few moments, he was on his back again, hands tied over his head. 

"You complain now, but I know how your kind works. Give it a minute and you'll be begging to be in my slick." T'challa teased as he licked along the zipper of Erik's pants. Eril gave a groan as the simple gesture made his cock twitch. 

"T, what about-"

"My Baba? Pfft, like I'm concerned about him right now." The young adult said as he undid the tied man's pants and peeled them to his ankles.

"These some tight boxers." He purred, licking along the thin fabric. Erik gave a hiss as he felt his member come alive. Erik himself was a bit at odds with himself. For one, it was basically unheard of an omega overpowering an alpha. And two, this was T'CHALLA, his childhood companion who was begging to be penetrated.

"Oh, seems our friend wants to come and play~" He purred, pulling back the boxers. The erection jumped out, proud to display itself to the open. Erik looked away in embarrassment while T'challa gave a mischievous giggle as he played with its head. He rolled his thumb against the sensative skin and pressed against the open slit. 

Erik gave a hiss and his legs shook. He wasn't a virgin, sure, but that didn't mean he wasn't extremly sensative. 

"One...word...and...I'll...put it...inside...me." T'challa spoke between every kiss and suck. Saliva connected between the top and the rim of T'challa's lips as he began to deep throat. He was determined to awaken Erik's primal sexual drive so he can ride out the glory of having his cubs.

"N-no...Ah." Erik could barely squeak out that single word. His body was now completely against him. His instincts told him to just shout and let T'challa ride him to dust, but his mind held back, understanding that this wasn't what he wanted.

Removing the organ from his throat, T'challa frowned and rapidly started to fap Erik's member. Erik's legs bend upwards as he feels himself getting closer to climaxing. His head thrashing back and forth as he struggled against the tie.

"You know you want to cum in me," T'challa cooed, leaning forward to kiss the head again. "Remember when we were kids. You said you wanted to marry me and have lots of cubs? Now's your chance."

Erik was panting; sweat leaked from his pores. His mind had finally gone numb and his instincts took over.

"Y-yes. Please, l-let me get you pregnant." He spoke weakly. T'challa smiled and let go of Erik's shaft. He turned around and lowers his pants. Nothing was under them except a plump pair of brown cheeks. Erik thrusted his hips up in anticipation, longing for the coming warmth of his sex partner.

"Luckily for you, I'm already slick enough." T'challa said as he started to lower himself. A gasp fell from his lips as Erik's tip broke through his hole. He paused his movements and shook a little. 

"Sh-shit, it's bigger than it felt in my hand." Erik gave no response as he was in pure bliss. T'challa smirked and rolled his hips (like the slutty expert he was) and took it all the way to Erik's base.

The alpha male gave a shout as he started to violently pump his hips ups. T'challa moaned and stayed still, allowing Erik to take little control for the time being. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Erik's brilliant vocabulary couldn't be put to use at the moment as he felt his body was on fire. His muscles strained and his legs grew tense. He growled deeply as he he struggled against the tie. He could faintly hear the fabric rip bit by bit and a smirk crept onto his face. 

"So good Erik~ I can feel you swelling." T'challa teased, pressing down again and wiggling his hips. The sound of Erik's erotic breath was music to his ears. 

The room was nothing but moans and the occasional squeak from the bed as they collided with each other in hot unison. 

Erik, now completely loose due to his sexual strength, he licked his teeth and leaned forward. He caught T'challa off guard when he wrapped his arms tightly around his body, locking the omega's arms to his sides as he began to plow deep within him. T'challa gave a yelp as he was held tight.

"Erik...baby...ah!" Words failed him as the once cocky tone changed. Erik was now a beast, utterly persuaded to breed the bitch.

No words were exchanged as Erik buried his knot before releasing his cum. T'challa himself climaxed and tightened. Both shivered and were out of it all as reality no longer mattered to them. 

Erik leaned forward more, licking the space between T'challa neck and shoulder before biting down. T'challa gasped and rolled his eyes back. Atleast he was claimed by a very handsome and strong alpha.

"Haha, should've let you loose earlier." T'challa joked. Erik groaned as he soon realized how sore his legs were. In fact, the buckled beneath him and both fell back on the bed; Erik once again on his back.

The two simply laid there, waiting for Erik's knot to deflate so they could disband. 

"I fucking hate you." Erik finally spoke up, yet the statement held no real bite to it. T'challa chuckled and before he could say another word, the sound of the door unlocking made them both shift their heads.

Once opened, T'Chaka stared with disappointment. Pinching the space between his eyes he shook his head and groaned.

"I'm guessing we're going to have a shotgun wedding, aren't we?" Erik spoke up, knowing all too well how these families work. While T'challa stayed silent, T'Chaka just nodded his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking tried. I'm sorry.


End file.
